You'd be Surprised
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Wilson told House that he lied to him before. What else has Wilson lied to House about. And why can't he get to sleep. Oneshot T rating to be safe.


A/N: Italics are used as flashbacks.

"_You'd be surprised what you could live with." _Those words played over and over in Wilson's head. It was true though. When he told Cameron that he was talking about his wives, but now he was thinking about it because of House. Wilson got up and sat on the edge of his bed. He should've told House. He could remember the day like it was yesterday…

_House M.D._

_Stacy was sitting down at the bar and she ordered a beer. Wilson had approached the bar also and ordered a shot._

"_Wilson, what are you doing here?" Stacy asked, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she was looking at a picture of her and House._

"_How'd you know it was me?" Wilson asked._

"_I 'd know your voice anywhere. It would be hard to forget a voice like yours."_

"_Is that a good thing?" Wilson looked into his shot glass_

"_I don't know." They sat in silence for a while. "So,why are you here, Wilson?"_

"_Hillary served me the divorce papers today." He gulped down the shot, and then ordered another one._

"_Oh. Sorry, about your divorce." Stacy said._

"_Well, I couldn't say that I didn't see it coming." He downed it again. "Keep it coming."_

"_It feels like House is divorcing me somehow. I know that we aren't married, but we've been together all long time and now he's pushing me away." Tears bean to flow down Stacy's face._

"_Stacy," Wilson said in a soothing voice. "House is going through something right now. You know how hard the infarction's been on him. House is lost and is trying to learn to how to adjust to the way things are now."_

"_I know, but it's just hard to see him act this way. He's pushing everyone away, especially me."_

"_Stacy, that's House. He doesn't want to show weakness. You know this, so why are you acting as if you don't know."_

"_Because he blames me for what happened to him."_

"_It is your fault, Stacy. It's not your fault for the infarction, but you're the reason why he has one bum leg and the reason why he still has his leg.Of course he's going to blame you, Stacy, but he's trying to cope the best way he can." Wilson explained._

"_Your right, I do know, but it's had seeing him this way. I'm not used to this."_

"_No one is. You think that this is only hard on you…believe me it's not." _

"_I don't want to talk about this anymore." Stacy said as she snatched Wilson's shot from him before he could get to it. She drank his shot, and then finished offer her beer. "Let's talk about something less serious."_

_Wilson couldn't agree with her more. She couldn't talk about her situation with House just like he couldn't talk about his divorce. They had a nice time talking and Wilson found himself flirting with her. Why didn't she stop him? He didn't care why she didn't because tonight was the night. He needed to get laid and Stacy was right in front of him at the moment. They left together in a cab and Wilson used his charm to get invited up._

"_Where's, House?" Wilson asked as he took off his jacket._

"_He's staying at the hospital for observation. He fell on his leg earlier and they want to be sure that it didn't slow down his healing process." Stacy said. Wilson knew that, bu he didn't want to seem obvious. He wanted her to think that it just happened, instead of her knowingly falling to his charm. The talked some more and Wilson knew he had her. _

_They both looked towards the bedroom door, but chose the couch instead._

_In a way, Wilson understood why he slept with Stacy that night, but what about the other times he slept with her?_

_House M.D_

"James, Come back to bed." His wife said sleepily as she rolled over to look at him.

"Alright, sweetheart, just let me go to the bathroom right quick." Wilson said as he made his way to the bathroom.

"Okay, just don't take long."

Wilson splashed some water on his face, and then drank out the faucet.

_House M.D._

"_You're lying, Stacy." Wilson said as he splashed water on his face._

"_Am I? James, I am not lying. You and I both know it's been months since I've slept with Greg and you're the only other guy that I've been with." She paced back and forth._

"_Are you trying to trap me or something?" Wilson yelled._

"_No, James! I didn't expect to get pregnant and I damn sure don't want to marry you. I don't even love you. What we had was just meaningless sex." Stacy explained._

"_Well, then why are you telling me about this pregnancy?"_

"_Because you are the father and you deserve to know."_

"_When are you getting the abortion?" Wilson asked._

"_You can't wait to get rid of it."_

"_Look, I'm in the process of getting back on my feet. I have an apartment, my divorce is settled, and I'm dating someone. The last thing I need is a child, especially not now."_

"_You think I want this child? Well, if you do then you are wrong. No, scratch that, I do want a child, but I want Greg's child. But, I can't do that if we haven't had sex and if I'm carrying another man's child."_

"_Well, whose fault is that!"_

"_Look, James, this is both of our faults. I'm not blaming you I am blaming myself. I should've been there for him, but instead I was getting comfort from another man." She shook her head as tears fell. "Why would I need comfort? I wasn't going through what Greg went through. I just couldn't handle his pain and needed a way out."_

"_Well, the door is right there." He pointed toward his front door. Wilson watched as she left out his apartment. Wilson didn't understand the man he was becoming. He didn't yell or have sex with his best friend's girl. But, that was what he was doing._

_House M.D._

He cut off the faucet, and then wiped off his face. Why didn't he tell him? Why didn't he tell House that he had an affair with Stacy? Wilson felt dirty, so he cut on the shower. As cliché as it sounded, he was going to try and wash his lies away. Wilson made sure the water was steaming hot because he wanted it all gone.

_House M.D._

"_I think Stacy's cheating." House said calmly as he ate the hospital food.._

"_Why? That's absurd. You know Stacy loves you." Wilson said._

"_I know, but she's also going through pain watching me in pain." House glanced at the door. "I know it'ssomething because she won't look me in the eye."_

"_House, you're just trying to find a way to push Stacy away. You don't want her to see you in pain. So, you yell at her and push her away. You're trying to convince yourself that since you've done this then Stacy had to go to someone else. You want her to be weak, so you can leave her. You can't stand to disappoint her and wants to be a whole man and not a man and ¾ or something like that. Stacy loves and cares for you, she doesn't want any other man." Wilson said as he tried to convince House of this lie. "If you're ready to be the man she needs than get your act together and go to her. Tell her how you feel. Let her know that you need her."_

"_Are you sure you haven't noticed anything." House asked, as he looked him in the eyes._

"_I noticed you acting like more of an ass then usual, that's what I noticed." Wilson said, and then left out the room._

_House M.D. _

Wilson squeezed some liquid soap into his hand and rubbed it over his body. He began to repeat the process repeatedly, until no more soap was in the bottle. Soap accidentally got into his eyes.

_House M.D._

"_Stacy, what wrong?" Wilson asked. Stacy's eyes were red and puffy._

"_I accidentally got soap in my eyes when I was taking a shower." Stacy said, as she closed the robe tighter around her._

"_Well, I came over to talk about the baby." Wilson said as he entered the apartment._

"_There is no baby." Stacy stated._

"_What? You got the abortion?" Wilson asked._

"_No, I miscarried. While I was out of town I was late for a meeting and was running so I could make it on time. I accidentally tripped down some stairs. I didn't get hurt that much, but I lost the baby." Wilson knew that her eyes were red from tears._

"_I'm so sorry." Wilson said, and then pulled her into a hug._

"_I was planning to keep the baby. I had accepted a job offer in another state, so I could take care of it." Stacy pulled Wilson closer. "I wanted this so badly."_

"_Are you still leaving?" Wilson asked._

"_It's best if I did. I could never face Greg again." Stacy pulled herself from him. "I need to find myself and I can't if I stay here."_

"_You know what that's going to do to House."_

"_It's the lesser of two evils. Way less."_

_House M.D._

Wilson cut off the water and threw his clothes back on. The shower didn't help much, but make him physically clean. The mirrors were foggy and the bathroom still had some steam in it. Wilson wiped off the mirror, but couldn't look at himself.

House M.D. 

_"Wilson,how come you won't looled at me?"Stacy asked as she drank her wine. "You come here and you won't look or speak to me. Why did you agree to this dinner if you were going to act this way?"_

_"I just want to make sure that you don't tell House about what happened." Wilson said as he played with his napkin._

_"You're just trying to cover your ass. But, don't worry, I won't tell." Stacy assured._

_"No, I'm not trying to cover my ass. I'm looking out for House. If he finds out the truth, how do you think he will feel? He hasn't recovered from your break up."_

_Stacy raised an eyebrow._

_"Okay, I am trying to cover my ass, but I'm to watch out for ouse also."_

_"Wilson,I won'ttell if you won't tell." Stacy said. The reason Stacy wouldn't say anything was because she was afraid of what House would say if he found out. She wanted to be with him again, but she had Mark and was afraid that House hadn't forgiven her. Also, she felt she was protecting him if she didn't go back to him. He desrved faithful and someone who could be there for him. And that was the last thing that she was._

_"Agreed. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Wilson said as he picked up his menu. "Now, let's order something to eat and change thje sibject._

House M.D.

What he doesn't know won't hurt him, but it's killing me. Wilson thought as he laid back down in his bed. But, I'll get over it. Stacy will leave and there won't be a reminder of the past anymore. _"You'd be surprised what you can live with."_

THE END

A/N: Small idea that popped into my head after watching an episode. You know the one where the professional cyclist was getting illegalblood transfusions. I thought that there could be more to it and that idea about Wilson and Stacy has always been in my head.


End file.
